L'élève qui voulait être trop parfaite
by Baachus
Summary: Pour une amie, qui aime trop les fanfiction. Rogue/Hermione Pas de synopsis pour le moment.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

\- Non miss Granger, je ne changerais pas la note de votre examen…

Voilà déjà plus que 15 minutes que la classe était terminé, mais cette gamine s'entête à me faire perdre de mon temps précieux…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi la sécrétion de Grinchebourdon n'est pas une réponse satisfaisante à la question! Si on l'administre assez rapidement…

Je la coupai de mon ton froid et lent usuel dans une pareille situation :

\- Et une seconde trop tard assure une mort certaine, je vous l'ai déjà dit une vingtaine de fois. Ce n'est pas le remède à administrer dans une pareille situation. Votre désir égocentrique de surpasser vos collègues semble vous faire oublier qui est l'enseignant ici…

Elle resta là, les yeux fixer sur les miens, les mains tremblantes sur son parchemin corrigé, le visage renfrogné mais les yeux humides, prêts à laisser tomber des larmes de fureur après ce trop long entretien.

\- Ne me retenez pas plus longtemps miss Granger, car j'ai encore en mon pouvoir de changer ma décision sur cette note, ma fois, trop généreuse de ma pars…

Son visage changea soudainement de la rage à celui d'un étonnement outré.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse dans votre cachot humide que vous prétendez être une salle de classe! Vous n'êtes pas un professeur, mais un tortionnaire qui prend plaisir sur les malheurs de ses…. Prisonniers!

Je laissa échapper un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres. Je me penchai et retourna mon attention sur les examens non-corrigé étalés sur mon bureau.

\- Vous ne savez à quel point ce poste m'enchanterait... surtout en ce moment précis. Mais malheureusement les règles sur les châtiments corporels de Poudlard ont été changés, au plus grand désagrément d'un certain concierge...

Le silence s'installa alors que je reprenais mon travail, croyant cette conversation des plus inutile terminé. Mais la présence de cet élève ne semblait pas prête à disparaître… Relevant la tête en sa direction, je vis un spectacle des plus… pittoresque.

Elle se trouvait là, la tête baissée, les poings serrés au bouts de ses bras tendu le long de son corps. Le parchemin en souffrait affreusement. Elle pleurait déjà silencieusement, se retenant de faire le moindre bruit, sinon quelques reniflements rapides. Sans doute qu'en présence du directeur de la maison des Serpentards, la jeune Griffondor ne trouva rien de mieux pour garder sa dignité. Pourquoi ne sortait-elle pas rageusement en claquant la porte, comme cela s'est si souvent terminé? Et ce, avec mon plus grand amusement. Mais elle resta là quelque seconde dans cette piteuse position, avant de relevé soudainement la tête, démontrant une émotion furieuse et triste à la fois. Ses joues étaient humides mais ses larmes semblaient avoir cessé, pour le moment.

\- Vous savez parfaitement que cette question était injuste. Personne dans la classe, pas même un seul de vos protégés, n'as répondu à la question correctement!

\- C'est exact miss Granger. Et je ne m'attendais à rien de moins.

\- Alors pourquoi inclure une telle question ?!

\- Parce que cela relève de ma décision. Seriez-vous en train de questionner ma position de professeur de potion?  
Je me levai, croisant les bras. Et tout en continuant mon discours, plongea mon regard de toute ma hauteur, dans celui de mon élève.

\- Chaque examen est étudié et rectifié selon le groupe d'élève qui le subi. Je prends soins personnellement, avec tous le temps et l'effort nécessaire, pour assurer un examen à la hauteur des capacités de la classe. Douteriez-vous de mon jugement?

\- Le résultat de la classe devrait être une assez bonne preuve de cela, non?

Elle retrouva quelque peu de vigueur, croisant les bras elle aussi, satisfait de sa réplique. Le visage frondeur relevé vers le mien.

\- Rappelez-moi encore, miss Granger… quelle est la bonne réponse?

Sans la moindre hésitation et me coupant presque la parole, elle me répondit dans un seul souffle :

\- Les racines d'asphodèles, qui sont aussi reconnu comme ingrédient primordial à l'Amortentia, peut être mélangé, avec l'aide d'une solution, à de la poudre de pieuvre. Ce qui en fais un puissant relaxant en cas d'hystérie prolongé.

\- Et comment cela se fait-il que vous me récité de mémoire ce passage du ''Manuel avancé de préparation des potions'', alors que vous aviez un parchemin prévu à cet effet devant vous pour démontrer votre éternel supériorité académique?

\- Je…

Elle hésita une seconde, avant de murmurer entre ses lèvres :

\- Je ne croyais pas cette réponse possible de la part d'aucun autre élève…

\- Donc vous vous êtes abaissé à leurs niveaux.

Je me rassis, satisfait de ce dénouement, dirigeant mes yeux sur ces devoirs à corriger, sur quoi mon attention aurait été beaucoup plus utile ces dernières minutes.

\- Cela restera une leçon précieuse pour vous, ne soyez pas trop reconnaissante. C'est normal, de la part d'un Serpentard. Dit-je enfin, plongeant ma plume dans l'encrier, et m'efforçant de me remettre à mes fonctions.

Encore une fois, je croyais toute cette mascarade enfin terminé. Mais cette fin de journée ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer aussi facilement.

\- Vous avez modifié cet examen en fonction de mes capacités à le résoudre?

Ce ton ne me plaisait guère. Serait-ce de la fierté que je décelais dans cette voix? Voir même de la joie? Je n'avais aucune intention de remonter le moral à cette petite prétentieuse, qui aime tant avoir le dernier mot.

\- Je n'ai pas sous-entendu le moindre…

Mais cette fois c'est elle qui me coupa, d'une voix cette fois presque chantante, en pleine possession de ses moyens.

\- Merci professeur de votre attention à mon égard, je saurais faire mieux la prochaine fois. N'en doutez pas une seule seconde!

Elle ressorti enfin d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle laissa grande ouverte.

Mais qu'est-ce qui venais de se passer?


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

C'était enfin la dernière période de classe de la journée. Et la classe de sixième année, Gryffondor-Serpentard, se trouvait à l'horaire. Leur excitation de la fin de journée avait été quelque peu atténué, voir complétement gâché, par cette dernière heure à passer aux cachots de l'école. Lorsqu'ils grimperont les marches pour retrouver l'air frais, le soleil ne sera déjà plus visible dans le ciel. L'automne étant déjà bien entamé. Un morosité lourde était palpable alors que les élève s'affairais, tant bien que mal, à continuer d'écrire leur recette sans s'endormir. Toutes les têtes étaient penchées au-dessus de leur parchemin, sinon appuyées sur leur main, les yeux lourds. Les plumes dansait sur les parchemins avec une lenteur mélancolique.  
De ce fait, un regard qui semblais vouloir se fixer sur moi, au départ furtivement, puis de plus en plus pressant, comme si il cherchais à attirer mon attention, était des plus… inhabituel. Les étudiants normalement évitaient à tout prix de croiser le regard du directeur de la maison des Serpentards, puis-ce que toute interaction avec moi est de mauvaise augure. Et c'en était encore davantage pour ceux et celles des autres maisons. Ma réputation faisait parfois des merveilles pour maintenir les classes sous un contrôle impeccable.

Mais voilà que cette élève, qui avais déposé sa plume dans son encrier, ne trouvas rien de mieux à faire avec le reste du temps qui lui était alloué, d'échanger un regard avec moi chaque fois qu'elle en trouvait l'occasion. Cela serais à peine remarquable si ce n'était de l'ambiance aussi silencieuse et du travail fastidieux qui accaparais tout le peu de concentration qui restait aux autres élèves.

Miss granger, à n'en pas douter, semblait avoir nourri une soudaine intérêt sur ma personne. Son regard ne semblait pas exactement dégagé la moindre expression, sinon une curiosité instigatrice comme un chat qui repère un élément nouveau. Il n'y avait pas trace de crainte ni même de fierté si propre à son caractère. Cela en était si inhabituel, si étrange, que j'oublia de trouver un commentaire sanglant, qui aurais tôt fais de couper cours à ces agissements.

Mon esprit se retrouva embrumé par le questionnement.  
''Étais-ce là une diversion? Pour une autre machination extravagante de ce Potter sans doute…''  
Mais ce dernier et son camarade Weasley semblaient tous deux dans l'état léthargique propre au reste de la classe. Potter avait la tête lourde devant lui, la plume en main mais sans mouvement depuis un bon moment, et Ronald Weasley avait tant qu'à lui déposé sa plume et reposais sa tête sur son poing, les yeux clos.

\- Mr. Weasley, dit-je d'une voix glaciale, qui fit sursauter plusieurs autres élèves que le concerné;  
vous arriverez beaucoup mieux à terminer votre travail les yeux ouverts. Cela est plutôt crucial pour terminer votre rédaction.

Il se renfrogna sans rien dire, et retourna enfin son attention sur le parchemin devant lui. Le silence retomba à nouveau pour ces dernières minutes de classe. Hermione Granger s'occupais à présent à écrire tranquillement, elle était apparemment très à l'aise, la tête balançant de chaque côté, comme sur une lente musique inaudible, une expression calme et sereine déposé sur ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire. Elle avait terminé de rédiger sa recette depuis un certain moment déjà. 

Je me surpris de ma curiosité envers elle. Mais cela était des plus anormal. Il était très rare que ces cachots rendent à l'aise, ni n'accommodent le moindre élève. Même ceux-là de ma propre maison.  
Sans m'en apercevoir, mon attention se portais sur elle. Je surveillais la classe de droite à gauche, avec une petite pose dans sa direction. Il ne se passa rien de plus. Tout resta calme et la fin de la classe sonnerais une seconde à l'autre. Puis dans ce dernier instant, elle releva la tête, son regard croisant le mien et souris. Un Sourire bref, un peu espiègle et un regard vif et profond.  
À peine une seconde passa et je bondis soudain, faisant grincer ma chaise bruyamment au sol par mon mouvement soudain. Toute les têtes se tournèrent dans ma direction, surpris par ce soudain soubresaut. Un moment de silence s'installa alors que je me retrouvai tout aussi surpris par mon comportement que les étudiants devant moi. Mais sans bouger et cachant ma surprise, je brisa rapidement le silence par mon ton habituel.

\- La temps alloué est terminé. Laissé moi ramasser vos parchemins… Accio!  
Les parchemins s'envolèrent des pupitres pour s'empiler gracieusement sur le coté de mon bureau.  
-Le cours est terminé.

Les élèves ne perdirent pas de temps pour sortir des cachots. J'évitais tout regard avec ceux-ci, portant mon attention sur leurs dissertations. Relevant parfois la tête. Chaque fois, elle se trouvait-là, toujours assise, et le regard fixé sur moi, à travers le courant d'élève qui passait entre nous. Je me sentais devenir mal à l'aise et ma brumeuse confusion s'épaissis de nouveau. Je me relevais la tête une dernière fois et enfin, elle avait disparu. J'échappais un soupire alors que je me dirigeais moi-même vers la sortit, les mains pleines de parchemins. Mais au moment où j'approchais l'embrasure de la porte, une chose apparue sur l'un des bureaux de la classe. Sur le bureau d'Hermione Granger, se trouvait une lettre scellée de cire rouge. Elle portait comme seul inscription : Severus Rogue. 


End file.
